nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Take Us To China, Part 2
Take Us To China, Part 2 Season 1, Episode 26 (Opening shot; fade in to the hut. Every face in the hut turns to worry.) * Kai-Lan “Missing? What do you mean? Who-who destroyed the Panda Village? Who took your baby away?!” * Panda “I don’t remember! I think some monster took him away! Now I’m worried.” * Kai-Lan “Don’t worry. We’ll find him.” * Pandas “NOOO!!” (Quick pan to three pandas at the doorway, partially injured and worried.) * 1 “Are you sure you all are up for it?” * Manny “Yeah. We can handle anything.” * 2 (raises one eyebrow) “Anything?” * Manny “Uhh…” * 3 “We pandas all saw the monster that took the baby. It was a powerful winged unicorn named Volcanian.” * Kunekune “A...a...winged unicorn?” * Felix “A winged unicorn? Do you know anything about this...Volcanian creature?” * 1 “No, us pandas don’t really know the legend of Volcanian.” * Nai Nai “Well, the damage in your village looks rather awful.” * Yeye “Then Volcanian must be one powerful alicorn.” * Hoho “Alicorn?” * Felix “That’s a term used for a ‘winged unicorn’.” * Kai-Lan “This is awful! We have to find Xiao Xi Gua no matter what it takes!” * 1 “I don’t know about that.” * 2 “Volcanian has lots of magic up his sleeve.” * 3 “Or, in his case, hoof.” * Kai-Lan “But that won’t get in our way. Let’s go!” (Kai-Lan is the first to run out of the hut. The other kids followed.) * Yeye (calling out) “Be safe, Kai-Lan!” * Nai Nai (dito) “I sure hope you know what you’re doing!” (Dissolve to the gang approaching the town.) * Cappy “Kai-Lan, if you’re saying we have to go after Volcanian and stop him, we’ll need lots of backup.” * Rintoo “What do you mean? We’ve got you robots. You’re our backups.” * Tolee “Do we even know where Volcanian took Xiao Xi Gua?” (Suddenly, panicked murmurs/shouts was heard in one area of the city. The gang went to investigate. Dissolve to the deck. Everyone looks at a certain mountain in the ocean.) * Spike “Hello?!” * Thorn “Hey! What’s happening?” * 1 “There’s a monstrous winged unicorn flying toward that mountain.” (Kai-Lan and the others looked. All they can make out is a dark red flying speck in the sky.) * Hoho “Hey. Isn’t that Volcanian?” * 2 “Volcanian? Ooooh. Please. Don’t say that name.” * 1 “Yes. We can never forgive him for his horrible acts he did years ago.” * Kunekune “What did he do?” * 2 “Uh...it’s not important right now. But you kids are supposed to be indoors. Children are not allowed to be outside when Volcanian is on the move.” * Tolee “But we have to! Xiao Xi Gua, the baby panda, is taken away by him!” * 1 “What?!” * 2 “That’s horrible!” * 1 “Then, please! Go save him!” * Kai-Lan “Will do!” (Cut to the gang approaching the deck. They work together to put a raft together. Once they set it up, they toss it down on the water and got on. Cappy, however, did not do so. He is served to be the “motor”. He gets in the water and swims fast while pushing the raft forward.) * Rintoo “Xiao Xi Gu, here we come!” (Dissolve to a while later.) * Hoho “So...any idea what this ‘Volcanian’ guy looks like?” * Tolee “I don’t even want to know.” * Manny “Cappy, don’t you think you can sped it up a little?” * Cappy “It’s a long way to go, Manny! Now zip your mouth!” (He hits land.) * Cappy “Ha! We made it! Land ho!” * Kai-Lan “Uhhh, Cappy?” * Cappy “Yeah?” (Cut to frame the gang at the wrong destination.) * Tolee “We’re at an island.” * Spike “We’re supposed to go to that mountain over there.” (The kappa chuckles.) * Cappy “Oh, that’s right! Silly me!” (Cut to the long marine trip to the mountain where Volcanian is heading.) * Cappy (between breaths) “Don’t...worry, everyone! We’re...oof...a-almost there!” * Kunekune “Cappy, do you need a break?” * Thorn “I’d be more than happy to take your place.” * Cappy “No, no. That’s fine. I’m good now.” * Kunekune “Okay. But can you please get there? I’m getting a little seasick.” * Kai-Lan “Don’t worry. We’ll get there.” (Just then, a shrilling roar filled the air.) * Tolee “Whoa! What do you think that was?” * Jack “Could that be...Volcanian?” * Ulysses “If it is, he doesn’t sound happy.” * Tolee “Oh, what’s going to happen to poor Xiao Xi Gua?” * Kai-Lan “I don’t know.” (calling out) “Xiao Xi Gua! If you can hear me, I want to let you know that we’re coming to save you!” (Kai-Lan thought she saw a small black and white thing wearing a red diaper. It is looking around when it saw the raft. It starts waving at the gang.) * Manny “Look! Lil’ Melon can see us!” * Felix (calling out) “Just stay put! We’ll get up there!” (Suddenly, a loud voice booms.) * Voice “NOOOOO!!!” (Something dove into the water. None of the crew saw what it was. Suddenly, they felt themselves rising up to the sky.) * Jack “Hey. Uh, do boats fly?” * Hoho “I don’t think we’re flying.” (A frame cut reveals Volcanian is the one who is lifting them; a dark red winged unicorn with intense glowing orange and yellow eyes. His mane and tail are flames that don’t seem hot to the touch. Volcanian levitates the raft and takes it and the gang with him. Dissolve to the peak of the mountain. All twelve of the crew are sprawled out. Xiao Xi Gua wanders when he finds them. He first runs over to Kai-Lan, tapping her head a few times until she wakes up.) * Kai-Lan “Huh? Oh. Xiao Xi Gua. You found us.” (The others woke up.) * Manny “But...did that Volcanian guy take us here?” * Volcanian (from o.s.) “You bet he did!” (They all look up to find him standing on top of a boulder, smiling fiercely at them.) * Rintoo “It’s Volcanian!” * Volcanian “Ha! I’m surprised you all know who I am!” (He levitates the baby panda up to the side of his head. His horn shoots a beam at the infant panda, causing him to scream in pain. An angry koala charges toward him.) * Tolee “You let him go!” (Volcanian puts a hoof out to stop him.) * Volcanian “Don’t even try, koala boy.” (He creates a portal near him.) * Hoho “Don’t you dare!” (The villain smirks and simply threw the panda into the portal. Tolee screams and runs to go after the baby.) * eleven “Tolee, no!” (Too late. The koala runs and disappears through the portal. Volcanian gives the helpless crew a “so long” gesture before he jumps in himself. With that, the portal closes.) * Spike “What...what just happened?” * Kai-Lan “I don’t know.” * Felix “Did you see that? Tolee and Little Watermelon went through the portal.” * Rintoo “Yeah! We have to go after them!” * Cappy “But how?” (Felix begins to ponder when something caught his eye. There is something in the ground. It is light red.) * Felix “Hey. What is this?” (He touches the thing; suddenly, the portal Tolee and Xiao Xi Gua fell through opened again. It pulls everyone screaming out of sight. Rainbowbolt, who was taking a leisure flight, heard screaming and races down and accidentally into the portal shortly after Kai-Lan and the others went in. Fade to black.) (Fade from black. The crew of eleven were thrown out of the exit portal and found themselves in a world with nothing but water and a grassy path that goes up to the sky.) * Hoho “Whoa!” * Thorn “Uhmp...I feel nauseous…” * Spike “Are you sure?” * Thorn “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine now.” * Kai-Lan “Hey. Where are we?” * Ulysses “Where’s the world?!” * Kai-Lan “I don’t know what’s going on, but just keep your eyes open. We don’t know what Volcanian has up his sleeve.” * Jack “Or in his case, hoof.” (A distant scream surprises them all. Someone falls in front of them. It is Rainbowbolt.) * Rintoo “Rainbowbolt? What are you doing here?” * Rainbowbolt “Well, I heard you guys screaming from a mile away. And now I’m here. You guys said you’re looking for...Volcanian?” * Hoho “Yes. And have you seen Tolee or a baby panda around here?” * Rainbowbolt “No, I haven’t. I bet the only way we can find them is if we follow this path that leads all the way up there.” * Kai-Lan “Super idea.” (Dissolve to the gang walking down the path.) * Rainbowbolt “So you guys have no idea at all who this Volcanian guy is?” * Hoho “Well, we know for a fact that he’s evil.” * Rainbowbolt “And that’s it?” (sighs) “Volcanian is so powerful. It seems like it’s near-to impossible to ever stop him from being so destructive.” * Cappy “If he’s so powerful, then what does he want? Why did he take Little Watermelon with him?” * Rainbowbolt “First...before I can tell you what I know...what happened that lead to this?” * Kai-Lan “Well, first it was the baby panda’s birthday and we got some preparations ready for his birthday.” * Hoho “And when we came back, everything was destroyed.” * Rainbowbolt “Curse that Volcanian. He’s becoming more powerful than before. Volcanian himself is not natural. So is his magic.” * Spike “What do you mean?” (The story continues as they go up the grassy path leading up to the sky.) * Rainbowbolt “It was a couple of years back. Volcanian, at the time, was a shy and introverted young unicorn who is extremely talented at magic. Throughout most of his childhood, he was bullied by other unicorns. An addition to that, he even has parents that treat him like dirt. Even though he felt satisfied, he also felt very insecure. Not to mentioned self-conscious. Even everyone in his hometown treated him badly.” * Kunekune “That’s horrible.” * Rainbowbolt “It is. It’s been like that until one day he made a terrible mistake. He attempted to do this one spell that gave him wings. It got even worse. Everyone in his hometown began to hate him even more, and his parents seem to take their disrespectfulness on him too far. They would punish him for the most simplest reasons. And that’s when he had enough. Volcanian decided to run away from them. His past has got to him so much that he became the evil and dangerous monster he is today.” * Kai-Lan “Oh my.” * Hoho “Where does he go now? If he ran away from his hometown, is it destroyed today? And if all this is true, then how do you know all this?” (This question is like slap to the face for Rainbowbolt. He drops his head, sighing deeply.) * Rainbowbolt “Because...I am...his younger brother.” * eleven “WHAT?!” * Rainbowbolt “I couldn’t help but feel guilty about what I could’ve done. His parents, who were also my parents, treated me very differently. They treated me with love and care, but they treated Volcanian like garbage.” * Ulysses “But can’t we stop him from committing such horrible acts?” * Rainbowbolt “...We can’t stop him. But he can’t stop us from trying. And he could be like this for all eternity!” (Just then, Volcanian lands in front of them.) * Volcanian “You darn right you are!” * Rainbowbolt “Volcanian...older brother.” * Volcanian “B-brother?” * Rainbowbolt “What you’re doing goes way beyond the life you wanted.” * Volcanian “You bet it does. And it’s ALL YOUR FAULT!!!” (His horn flares and shoots a beam at him. Rainbowbolt dodges it, and Volcanian attacks.) * Kai-Lan “Volcanian! Stop!” * Volcanian “And why should I? You don’t know anything about me! NOTHING!!” * Felix “Volcanian, please listen to us. You don’t have to do this.” * Volcanian “But what else can I do? The fact that I was scarred for life never left me! I destroy stupid villages in the past, all because I wanted everyone to feel my pain! BUT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!! NOT EVEN YOU!!!” (All twelve protagonists looked at him with sadness.) * Kai-Lan “Volcanian, you’re right. We don’t know what you went through.” * Rintoo “But we do know is that you can’t do this.” * Spike “And we are the only ones that can heal your scarred heart.” * Volcanian “O-okay…” (He suddenly becomes angry.) * Volcanian “But, no! It’s not okay! Why would you help me? I’m the most evil alicorn around! I don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve any of this! I feel like...a monster!” * Kai-Lan “But you don’t have to feel that way. We can make things better for you.” * Volcanian “Heh. Easy for you to say.” (Immediately, the scenery changes into a dark world. Kai-Lan and crew heard two familiar voices calling out for help. She gasped. Tolee is dangling from a tree root above blackness and holding Xiao Xi Gua in his arm.) * Kai-Lan “Tolee! Xiao Xi Gua!” * Volcanian “Ha! What are you gonna do now?” (He charges a beam at the gang, who jumped out of the way. Cappy takes a deep breath and spits out a gush of water. The winged unicorn forms an invisible barrier that blocks the water. A blast from Ulysses’s horn obliterates the boulder Volcanian once stood on. Now he is in midair. He fires down at Hoho, but he was not hit due to Jack using a rock as a defense. Spike and Thorn get airborne and flew a circle around Volcanian so they can confuse him. Now it was Kunekune’s turn; he breathes in and a large beam of fire that Volcanian barely got away from.) * Volcanian “Ha! You can’t stop me no matter what I do!” * Rainbowbolt “Volcanian! Please don’t do this.” (He pulls out a small glass ball. There is an image of young unicorn Volcanian standing alone and looking very sad while writing on paper.) * Volcanian “I used to cast spells and stuff…” (The fully grown alicorn suddenly has a look of sadness on his face.) * Volcanina “...But things are different now…” (He takes the glass ball.) * Volcanian “...since I ran away…” (Sniff.) (Full grown Volcanian gazes at the kids and pegasus.) * Felix “We know we can’t stop you, Volcanian.” * Rainbowbolt “But I thought showing you that might change your mind.” * Volcanian “Change my mind?” (suddenly angry) “You don’t understand! None of you have any idea what it’s like to be the most hated introvert in town!” * Rainbowbolt “But---” * Volcanian “EVERYONE HATED ME JUST BECAUSE I’M VERY SKILLED AT MAGIC!!!!” (All the kids flinched at his shouting.) * Kai-Lan “Well, we’re very sorry you felt that way. But you cannot change the past. Even though it never happened to me before, I know how you feel.” * Volcanian “But you don’t know what it’s like.” (He zooms toward the root and starts cutting at it with a rock that has a sharp edge.) * Volcanian “And when your koala friend falls into the void below him, they’ll be no way for you to get him back!” * Tolee (gasp) “Guys! Help me!” * Rainbowbolt “Volcanian, no!” * Kai-Lan “You can’t do this!” * Thorn “And if it makes you feel any better, we can help you find the life you always wanted.” (This prompts the evil alicorn to cease cutting.) * Volcanian “You will?” (looks away) “Um...but...what can you do? To make me let go of my painful past, I mean?” * Spike “We know what we can do to help.” * Volcanian “But...but…” (hoof to his face, voice trembling) “...how do I know everyone won’t act so negative towards me?” * Manny “Volcanian, are you...are you crying?” * Volcanina (sniffling) “N-no…” (calms down) “But…I know what kind of life I want. And it should be a good one.” * Kai-Lan “Then that’s settled. If you want a good life, then you’re sure to get one.” (Everyone gathers Volcanian to form a large hug.) * Tolee “Hey! What about me and Xiao Xi Gua?” (Volcanian immediately pulls the koala and panda back on safe land.) * Hoho “Tolee! You’re okay!” * Tolee “Yes I am.” * Rainbowbolt “Volcanian, what you do say? Can you take us back to China?” * Volcanian “Will do.” (His horn flares and a portal opens. He lets the kids go first before entering himself. Cut back to China at night then in Gu Nai Nai’s home. Yeye sits on the couch watching TV. Mama Panda does so, but still worried. Gu Nai Nai comes into the scene.) * Nai Nai “I’m back.” * Yeye “Are they here yet?” * Nai Nai “No. They aren’t.” * Panda “Oh, I’m worried!” * Yeye “Don’t worry. I’m sure Xiao Xi Gua will be fine.” (Suddenly, a panda runs in.) * Panda “They’re here! They’re here!” (Cut to a while later. The birthday party took place at this time.) ~ (Song) ~ (Cut to a red curtain.) Magicial birthday! (echoes) (Jack comes out of the curtain, wearing a purple Mad Hatter outfit.) Jack You put the cake in front of me! & Thorn Yipee! Horray! Jack Wonder what the gifts will be? & Thorn Oh, what a say! (The jackalope offers Xiao Xi Gua a watermelon balloon.) Jack The balloons are for you Here’s one or two Don’t look so blue Here’s what you do & Thorn Oh, what a par-tay! Oh, what a par-tay! Jack A flash of a grin Appears on your face A roaring party A day full of grace Amazingly Incredibly And suddenly You’re here to see (He is doing a hat trick, and pulls Xiao Xi Gua out of the hat.) A magical birthday! (echoes) (Spike & Thorn approach him.) It’s your birthday! & Thorn Magical birthday! Jack Make it your day! & Thorn Magical birthday! Spike, Thorn It’s your special day for you to see! It’s your birthday! (magical birthday!) Make it your day! (magical birthday!) It’s a special day dedicated to you! (The three go behind a red curtain.) * Xi Gua “Oooh!” (He pulls the rope and the curtain reveals the three.) Jack Magical birthday! (echoes) (Cut to the three on a small stage.) Jack If we could, a volunteer & Thorn It’s all for you! Jack Don’t be afraid, nothing to fear & Thorn Just give it a go! Jack Watch closely now, eyes on the hat! I put my hand in, now look at that! (He seemed to have pulled out a cupcake. Thorn and Spike brought Xiao Xi Gua and he prances to the music.) & Thorn Oh, what a par-tay! Oh, what a par-tay! Jack A flash of a grin Appears on your face A roaring party A day full of grace Amazingly Incredibly And suddenly You’re here to see (He puts a party hat on the baby panda’s head and gives him a cupcake.) A magical birthday! (echoes) It’s your birthday! & Thorn Magical birthday! Jack Make it your day! & Thorn Magical birthday! Spike, Thorn It’s your special day for you to see! It’s your birthday! (magical birthday!) Make it your day! (magical birthday!) It’s a special day dedicated to you! Magical birthday! (echoes) (At the end of this, the three close the curtain on themselves. The audience cheers and claps. ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to a while later during the party. Kai-Lan is eating a piece of a mooncake when Yeye sat down next to her.) * Yeye “Kai-Lan. Did you enjoy Xiao Xi Gua’s birthday party?” * Kai-Lan “Yes. It was super!” * Yeye “You and your friends were gone for quite a while.” * Kai-Lan “Well, we confronted this alicorn named Volcanian.” * Yeye “Volcanian?” (The alicorn comes by.) * Yeye “Oh my!” * Volcanian “Please, don’t be startled. I won’t do any harm. I promise.” * Yeye “But...now you’re…!” * Kai-Lan “I’ll explain later, Yeye. Right now let’s just enjoy the party.” * Yeye “I agree. Let’s go celebrate.” (The scene dissolves to the forest and pan away as party music plays in the night.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts